


Practice

by Lovedrr



Series: Romanogers pic-fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Spoilers, Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedrr/pseuds/Lovedrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the moment they first touched, they had moved with a synchronicity that felt like perfect unison. He pulled, she pushed. He lifted, she lowered. He twisted, she turned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Part of my 'pic-fics' series, the image can be viewed also on my tumblr Lovedrr [lovedrr.tumblr.com/post/98196920650/](http://lovedrr.tumblr.com/post/98196920650/)

* * *

**Practice**

* * *

**2300 hours**

**Apartment of Steve Rogers**

"The Captain" Steven Grant Rogers had just laid his head down to rest after a long day and his extensive evening workout.

Inwardly, his mind was still reeling from his confrontation with the Winter Soldier, the revelation of the truth about S.H.I.E.L.D., and… Natasha.

It was a lot to digest, and he was still trying to take it all in.

He often found his troubled thoughts drifting to her time and time again… remembering their conversation in the car… thinking that perhaps he should have asked for more than a friend…

The sudden sound of his door moving startled Steve out of his reverie. With his lightning fast reflexes, he was on his feet and at the door in a split second to find himself face to face with… a particular red haired spy.

"Nat?" Steve gasped breathlessly.

"Everybody needs practice," she whispered as she stepped forward, grabbed the side of his cheek and pulled him down to kiss her passionately.

They… practiced… for a very long long long time…

* * *

Hours later, as the first rays of glorious morning dawn sunlight were just breaking through on the horizon and filtering in through the windows, Natasha lay warmly cuddled in Steve’s arms.

Even in this peaceful moment, she was not at rest. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn’t stop shaking. There was still a slight glistening sheen of sweat all over her body from their last twelve hours of… "practice"… and her wet hair lay sexily over her face.

There were no words in existence… to describe what Steve had just done to her. Try as she might, her exhausted mind just couldn’t put into words what she was feeling in this moment. She felt as if she was still in a state of shock… physically, psychologically… and emotionally.

Natasha had come to Steve last night intending to sate the unresolved sexual tension which had been building between them during the entire Winter Soldier ordeal, and to try to get rid of all the thoughts and dreams she’d been having about Steve for some time.

She had expected the night to be simple. What had happened between the two of them last night had been anything but simple.

Steve had worshiped her body. There didn’t really seem to be any other description for it. He had shown her passion and pleasured her with such intensity that she swore she almost passed out a few times. When she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he would slow down, allow her to recover some semblance of herself, and then drive her to new heights. Natasha had never ever known or felt such devotion, such passion and such… caring.

He never stopped kissing her.

Steve made Natasha feel as if she were the most precious gift in the world. Given her past, she had never expected that anyone could ever make her feel this way. He had read her file and he knew about all of the red in her ledger, and yet, he touched her as if he adored her, he held her as if he treasured her, and he kissed her as if he… loved her.

She could barely comprehend what he had done. She could barely comprehend what his actions might say about how he felt about her. She could barely comprehend the way that… he was making her feel about him.  
Oh yes, Nat had given almost as good as she’d gotten, taking advantage of their well trained bodies to drive him to great heights of pleasure as well, but the gift he had given to her spirit was beyond measure. It felt almost as if his caring for her was breathing life back into her soul.

Now, as Natasha lay with both her hands on Steve’s broad chest, with his large hands holding her close against him around her slim waist, feeling the warmth and intimacy of their still being joined, she felt him stir underneath her.

Steve loved holding Natasha close like this. In its own way, this time of tender touching was just as good, just as intimate, as the night of passionate lovemaking they had just shared. Being with Nat like this had been better than anything he’d ever dreamed.  
He could tell that she hadn’t been loved or cared for like this before. He could feel it in the way that she sometimes tried to draw away from him, but then was overcome by her loss of control when she gave in to her feelings for him. On some level, she needed him as much as he needed her.

He had asked her for friendship. Friendship was the first step to love. Steve had always known that there could be something deeper between the two of them, but he wasn’t sure if it would ever materialize. That is, until he had found her standing inside his apartment last night.

From the moment they first touched, they had moved with a synchronicity that felt like perfect unison. He pulled, she pushed. He lifted, she lowered. He twisted, she turned.

It had almost felt as if they had been dancing.

The lonely flatfoot wanted to dance with the beautiful ballerina… over and over and over again.

Steve raised his right hand from her hip and tenderly began to smooth her hair out of her eyes, staring up at her with a gentle smile.

"I have a question for you, but you don’t have to answer it," he whispered. "Although, if you don’t answer it, that’s kind of like answering it."

Natasha smiled brightly, hearing him repeat her own words to her from their conversation in the car. The sound and bass of his voice rumbling through her chest was warm and comforting, and she felt the trembling of her body finally starting to ease away, her nerves just now beginning to come down from her intense high.

"What?" she whispered back, mimicking his words to her from earlier.

"Was that the first time that anyone had made love to you your whole life?" he asked with a boyish charm.

Natasha's eyes widened in surprise. If any other man besides Steve had asked a question like that, it would have been a very cocky, bold and conceited statement. Yet, with the way he had just made love to her, she knew that even if he had meant it that way, she would have melted in his arms in affirmation. Yet, there was a simple and honest truth in his eyes, and she knew that she could give him a truthful answer and not feel ashamed or embarrassed. Still, she instead decided to play along with his lively humor.

"That bad, hunh?" Natasha whispered back.

"I didn’t say that," Steve smiled. "I was just wondering how much practice you had."

Natasha giggled, a girlish sound that she’d never heard herself make before. Then, she gave him a coy smile and her eyes darkened seductively. She leaned in closer to Steve’s lips.

"You know, you didn’t understand where I was trying to go with that conversation when I started it," she whispered.

"Oh really?" he replied as his eyes gleamed.

"Yeah," she answered. "You didn’t notice the way I smiled at you when I mentioned practice. I was trying to get you to say that you wanted to practice, and then I was going to offer to help you with all the practice you needed."

"Everybody needs practice," Steve whispered as he pulled her down to him for a deep, sensual kiss.

And they practiced again… and again… and again…


End file.
